Love Sucks
by Mrs.DamonSalvatore92
Summary: College is a time to learn new things and meet new people. Kaylee never suspected that coming to college would have her fall in love or learn about the mysteries of the dark. She is an oridinary college girl who fell in love with the monster in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

Today was the first day of college. Every child's dream to grow up finally and move away from home. Also a time for partying and meeting new guys. I have never been the one who had a boyfriend. I've had one or two flings. Neither lasted any longer than a few weeks. I was never one to settle down. I was a wild flower and nothing could hold me back. I guess I should explain who I am. My name is Kaylee. I am a freshmen student in college. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I am as stubborn as anything and can give you a run for your money in any argument. I am going to Kent State University and am going to study psychology. Luckily, I am attending college and rooming with my long time best friend Jen. She is undecided but will most likely pursue a career in English or something with writing.

It's our first weekend here and we plan on scoping out the potential dating material here. Luckily, we went on a shopping spree before coming to college and have many outfits suitable for the parties. Around ten, it's time to finally execute the plan.

"Ready to go?" Jen asked impatiently waiting by the door. She had on a red halter top and a short black leather mini skirt with black heels. She dressed to make the boys drop at her feet tonight.

"Yeah, give me a minute to put on this stupid eye liner though." I said. I was never one to dress up for anything. I hated having to get dressed up. I was much more comfortable with sweat pants and a tee shirt on, no makeup. Sadly though, tonight I was forced to dress up. I wore a navy blue tube top and a jean mini skirt. Somehow I was forced into heels. I can barely walk as it is. Heels do not help. I have been doing good so far though.

"Well hurry up. I want first dibs and if all these other bitches are out there getting it on and I'm not, I am going to be pissed." Jen said. She was never one to get along with other girls very well. Which I believe is why we got along so well together. Neither of us cared for girls and had more guy friends than anything.

Finally, I finished with the makeup and we were out the door. Walking down the street though, we noticed that MANY of the other girls had the exact same idea as us. It was sad though to see the majority of them completely drunk and it was only ten. Obviously this was the goal of some of the older guys on campus so they could get what they wanted easily. We finally found the house of one of our good friends cousins. He greeted the door eagerly.

"Hey guys! What's crackin'? Come in, have a beer or two." Our friend Jeff said. Jeff had gone to high school with me and was completely gay. He never admitted it, but it was the sort of thing everyone knew. Maybe this would be the year he finally would come out of the closet. So we went into the house and grabbed ourselves some beers.

Later that night, everyone was buzzed. I had probably danced with around five or six guys, and Jen was over on the couch making out with some pale guy with copper hair. I decided I needed a break from all the dancing and sat on the couch next to Jeff.

"Hey girl! How's your first college partayyyyyyy going?" He asked. He obviously had a few too many to drink because his words were slurring.

"Eh, it's alright. Expected more hot guys to be here but oh well. We still have time for that." I said.

"There is something I need to tell you. I don't like vagina. I am gay." He said with all seriousness.

I just smiled at him. "I knew you were gay from the first time I met you four years ago. It's okay. I still love you." I said.

He gave me a big hug, while I was facing the opposite direction though, I first noticed him. He was tall, with long black hair, and piercing blue eyes. He caught me looking and gave me a killer smile. Jeff finally let go out of his bear hug and when I looked back, Mr. Handsome was gone. I tried not to show my disappointment and was wondering if the alcohol was just making me hallucinate a ridiculously good looking guy in this whole of barely cute guys. He made all of these guys in the room look like computer nerds. Before I had any chance though to let the disappointment flow through me, he was suddenly by my side.

"Care to dance?" He asked. Jeff just looked at him and I think he may have been drooling a little bit. I was too stunned to speak so I just nodded my head yes. He carefully grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. We danced the majority of the night away, never really talking, although I felt his lips on my neck a few times during the night. Around 4am, Jen finally came up to me and pulled me away from the mysterious stranger.

"Ready to go? I am tired and my feet are killing me!" She said.

"Yeah no problem, just let me say bye first." I answered. I looked around for the handsome stranger and found him over by the beer keg.

"Hey me and my roommate are leaving. So I just thought I would say goodbye." I said and casually turned around to walk back to Jen, when I felt a hand around my arm.

"How about I walk you and your friend back? It is late and I don't want you two beautiful women to get hurt walking back to the dorms." He said.

"If you want too. There's really no need. We both took karate as kids and kickboxing for the past 2 years." I said, although I secretly hoped that he would still want too.

"It would be my honor." He said smiling beautifully. He followed me back to where Jen was waiting for me. When she saw him, her eyes grew huge and she then cast a look at me asking with her mind 'who is this?'.  
"Hey, he offered to walk us back to the dorms so we get back safely. That okay with you?" I asked.

"Of course it's okay with me! How thoughtful of you willing to walk us back." She said flirtatiously.

The walk back to the dorms was silent for the most part. Everyone was tired. I was glad that he did want to walk us back. It was dark out and I barely recognized the campus like this. I for sure would have gotten us lost. Especially since we have both been drinking. We finally arrived at our dorm building. Jen walked in first, saying something about being too tired and having to get up for class in the morning. I waited until she was safely in the elevator that I finally turned back to him. He was standing outside and I was in the door frame.

"Thank you for walking us back. I probably would have gotten lost." I said.

"Oh, it was no problem. Let me assure you. I enjoyed spending the extra time with you anyways." He said and gave a heart breaking smile.

"Well I guess I should make sure she got to bed alright." I said not wanting him to leave.

"Ok, goodnight then. Till next time." He said, giving me a small kiss on the cheek, then turning and walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled after he walked a few feet away. "I forgot to introduce myself, I am Kaylee. What's your name?" I cannot believe I forgot to ask that. It never occurred to me before that I didn't know.

"Damon." He said simply and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

School is school, no matter where you go. Yeah, college you have more freedom, but it's still school. My first week went okay. I didn't see Damon anywhere, sadly I had no classes with him. But I figured I wouldn't because he looked older than a freshman in college.

I wish I knew more about him. after spending a few hours with him you would think I would know more than just a name and what he looks like. I really wish I could have at least gotten his number so I would be able to see him again. although, the way he looked I am sure he has some model French girlfriend or something.

Finally Friday came and I couldn't wait to get back out and see if I could find Damon. Jen knew he was on my mind too because she kept asking me whether we were going to meet up with him or not, apparently the guy she was making out with who had the copper hair was his brother and she wanted to see him again. I thought that was strange because Jen never wasted her time on one guy, he must have been special.

"Ready to go show this town what's up?" Jen asked.

"Of course. Don't we always?" I responded. One thing I loved about having Jen as a best friend was that I have known her practically my entire life and could act myself around her. I was never one who really talked much and was always the shy one in school. Jen has always been the exact opposite of me. She was the loud one who everyone either got along with, or they thought she was a bitch. Not saying she wasn't one because if she wanted to, she has a dangerous bitch mode.

We were heading out of the dorms not paying much attention cause we were betting on how many guys we would dance with tonight, when all of a sudden I ran into someone outside. I turned to apologize, stumbling out 'sorry' every two seconds before I eventually looked up and noticed who it was. I finally shut up with the sorry's and ended up just blushing instead. The unlucky person I ran into, but lucky for me, was Damon.

"Oh hey! Sorry, I didn't see you there. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking." I rambled to him. He just had a grin on his face, probably amused by my ranting.

"Do not worry, no harm no foul." He said.

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked curiously, not wanting to get my hopes up for anything because there is no way this guy is interested in me.

"I came by to pick up you and your friend of course, wouldn't want you two beautiful ladies to not know where to go party. Plus we are having a party at the house I live in and I wanted to know if you and your friend would like to accompany me to it." He said.

"Sure, we would love to come!" I said excitedly because now not only was I going to be with him tonight, I was going to his house! I knew Jen would be okay with it because most likely his brother was going to be at this party, and judging by the smile on her face, I assume she expected the same thing.

"Perfect." He said. I never noticed before but he had ridiculously white teeth. he must have had them bleached or something because there is no way someone's teeth are naturally that white. Then he casually offered his arm to me and Jen as if it was something he would do naturally. I think we were both taken aback by that behavior because no guy this century did such a thing, maybe if you were lucky then you would get to hold their hand, but never have an entire arm offered. I willingly accepted, and Jen cautiously put her arm into his other arm. What a pimp, he must have girls crawling all over him. Not only because of his looks but because of his gentleman behavior. I have no idea why he would be interested in me. He could obviously have anyone he wanted.

When we finally reached the house there were people pouring out from the front door. We could hear the loud music from the street. It looked like party central on the street, considering every other house hardly had as many people and some looked like they didn't even bother throwing a party because none could out do this one.

"Shall we go in?" Damon asked leading us towards the door and crowd of people. I just nodded my head and followed behind him. Once we got inside, we noticed it was a lot emptier than the front yard looked. Apparently you needed a VIP entry to enter this party.

"So where is your brother at?" Jen asked straight to the point.

"He is probably in the kitchen, getting drinks for everyone." Damon answered.

The furniture from the living room was all pushed out of the way and was made into a dance floor.

"Care to dance, milady?" He asked.

"I would love too kind sir." I answered, two can play at the old fashion game. He smiled and led me over to the dance floor. We grinded up on each other the whole time, and just like last time, he kept putting his face in my neck, it kind of seemed like he was smelling me? Of course he wouldn't be doing that though, no one does that, weird. After a few hours of dancing they put a slow song on. So we danced to a nice slow song. I couldn't even remember the last time I slow danced. After the song was over, he excused himself and brought us back drinks. I was excited to find out that he didn't bring me back beer but a margarita!

"I thought you would like this better than a beer." He said handing me my cup.

"Yes! I love margaritas! What did you get to drink?" I asked him, noticing how his drink was a dark red color and not the color of beer or my margarita.

"I don't think you would like it, it's a little strong for you." He said smiling and sipping his drink. I am never one who likes to show weakness, so I took the cup from him, proving to him that I can handle any drink, and take a sip. His eyes got really big when he realized that I was actually going to drink it. What I tasted though, wasn't any alcoholic beverage that I have ever had before. In fact, it wasn't even alcoholic, and not kool-aid either. What I tasted in that cup was blood. (AN: I was going to stop there, thank me later [= ) I quickly spit it out and ran to the bathroom to rinse out my mouth. When I finally got back into the bathroom and shut the door I ran to the sink. What I didn't expect was to see Damon already standing in the bathroom.

"You know, you shouldn't really waste blood." He said walking closer to me. He finally closed the distance between us and kissed me. I tried pushing him away because I was trying to figure out what the hell he was. Here he was drinking blood and now kissing me to clean it up. Once he finally backed away. I noticed that I could no longer taste the blood in my mouth. Still I ran over to the sink to rinse it out anyways. When I collected myself enough I turned back to face him.

"What are you?" I asked.

"You really haven't figured it out yet? I'm a little insulted. Here I was drinking blood in front of you at a party, and just licked the rest of it out of your mouth and you are asking me what I am? If you still haven't figured it out yet then I will tell you. I am a vampire, I have been for as long as I can remember and what I love to do in my free time is drink blood, a lot of it." He said.

"That's impossible, vampires don't exist. They are not real, their mythical creatures, just like werewolves and fairies. " I said, I still didn't believe it even though I have the evidence right in front of me.

"You just saw me drink blood. I am pretty sure that you know it's the truth, you just don't want to admit it to yourself that they are real. And for your information, the majority of this party at the house tonight is all vampires, the only humans are you and your friend, and any snacks the other vampires decided to bring with them." He said. I was slightly worried, was his brother going to kill Jen, or was she already dead? He must have known that was on my mind. "No, your friend is safe, my brother has decided to take the noble side of this life and only feed from animals, so yes she is still alive." that made me feel a little bit better knowing she was safe, although I didn't know if I was or not.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked. I know stupidest question in the book but I wanted to know.

"Maybe, I haven't figured out what to do with you yet. I will admit that yes you do smell delicious, but I do not know if I want to indulge on that yet." he said. I simply nodded knowing that my life may not end today, but it may someday soon. As much as I hated to admit it, I didn't care. I still somehow found him attracting and was drawn to him, even now that I knew he was a vampire I was more drawn to him than I ever was before.

**AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Okay, so I havent been getting the feedback I wanted from this story. I am considering stopping it and deleting it since no one has been giving me feedback on if they like it or not. Let me know if I should continue or stop it. I had high hopes for this story but people don't seem to be enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

I stood in front of Damon, wondering what I should do next. I could either run out the door screaming, but I don't think I would get very far, especially since the majority of this house was all vampires. And to be honest I wouldn't know how they would react to that, probably do whatever they need to do to stop me, which could be kill me. I felt safe with Damon, even though I knew he still might kill me. I figured out my best bet would be to stay here with Damon. At least Jen was safe.

"Yes, running from me would do you no good. I could snap your neck before you even get to the door, and even if you did get that far, an unaccompanied human in the house is a free meal." He said. It was like he could read my mind. I was now afraid that he could kill me in a matter of seconds. He talked about snapping my neck like it was no problem at all for him to do, and wouldn't bother him what so ever.

"Well what do you want to do with me?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Right now, nothing. I am not thirsty anymore even though you drank some of my blood that I had. So as for now, you are safe, somewhat. You should still stick by my side because these vampires will not hesitate to kill you." I shivered at this news and he noticed and gave a smirk.

"I don't want to go back out there." I told him sincerely. Hopefully he will listen to me for once. The last thing I wanted to do was go back out there and KNOW everyone was a vampire pretty much. I just wanted to go back home and curl in a ball. I knew I couldn't leave Jen alone here though.

"Well since you practically suggested it, we can always go back to my room. No one comes upstairs, unless they are planning on, um, doing things..but my room is always locked. No one would bother us." He said. I nodded my head, I was afraid to go up with him, but I wanted answers. This was probably going to be the most secluded place we could go to without getting noticed. He took my hand and led me to his room. I never noticed before how cold his hands actually were. I guess it just wasn't something I would have ever noticed before. Once in his room I sat on his huge king size bed, he sat on the other side of it. I must admit, sitting this close to a blood thirsty vampire was somewhat unnerving.

"I know you are probably dying with questions. Go ahead and ask." He said.

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked.

"It was a long time ago, I was in love with a woman. Isn't that what it always boils down to? The love of a woman? But anyways, she declared her love for me. One day I found out she was a vampire, the way she presented herself with it made it look like it was a good life. I never realized how wrong that assumption really was. I was totally excited to start this life, I wanted to start my life with her. I never really cared about having to take human life, after all I served in the war for a little while, and I would be able to live _forever_. But I soon realized before she changed me, she promised the same thing to my brother. We both drank her blood and she drank ours. One day she was sick of us fighting over her and killed herself. Me and my brother grabbed our swords and killed each other. A little while later we both woke up in a coffin. After waking up, we went our separate ways. I never wanted to see him again for making Katherine kill herself. I swore I would make his life a living hell, even though it already is. And now we have come to terms, that was over 100 years ago. Although we have forever to hold grudges, it's more fun to sit around and annoy him all day long. And now we have come full circle." He said. I didn't know what to say. I never expected vampires to be able to love. I just thought all they wanted to do is kill, kill, and kill. But hearing Damon tell this story, I can tell that he still cares for Katherine dearly.

"I am sorry for your loss Damon. You must really love her." I said. Of course he would be in love, I was a nobody. He obviously had better choices than me, and he found his years ago and still hasn't given her up yet.

"It's nothing, I am over her. Love is nothing to me anymore. I would rather be feared than loved." He said, his dark eyes growing cold. Seeing this side of Damon, I realized that I wanted to break him and show him that love is a good thing and everyone needs it. I am planning on making him fall in love with me. Obviously he is a vampire, but I think he is mostly misunderstood, and he hasn't hurt me yet. He has been nothing but nice to me, except for that comment about snapping my neck. I decided to be brave, Damon needed someone now, whether he knew it or not. I casually scooted over and gave him a hug. I felt him stiffen beneath me, but he soon relaxed. I no longer think he is the terrifying vampire he is trying to be. Before I knew it, I was pinned beneath him. His hands were holding mine above my head. I didn't even see it coming, his lips crashed against mine. His tongue dashed out and was trying to push into my mouth, I opened my mouth and allowed him access. He kissed me very roughly, but I figured he needed to get what he feels out, and if it was kissing me than I was okay with it! Pretty soon I felt his hands slowly creep under my shirt and head up north. I was used to this by now, I was in college after all, but there was no way he was getting in my pants tonight. He grabbed my breast roughly, and kneaded it roughly. This caused me to moan into his mouth and this just stirred him on more. He kissed me rougher and kept trying to shove his tongue down deeper. I wasn't complaining, but this was going to have to end soon before I jumped him. I could tell that he was getting very excited about this too because I felt him, nice and hard, between my legs. This only made matters worse. I was going to have to stop SOON! I didn't want it to happen this way, he was just trying to get mixed feelings out and I refused to be used like that. When it happened, I wanted it to be special and loving. Not in a heat of passion after talking about ex girlfriends and how he died. Slowly, I began to pull away from him, and kissed him with less urgency. He noticed and loosened his grip on my hands and pulled away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to go that far. I'll let you get fixed up and I will take you and Jen back to the dorms." He said and bashfully walked away. Once I was done finishing up I opened the door to see him standing there waiting for me.

I got Jen and we left with Damon escorting us. Once we got back to the dorm, Damon just said goodbye and left in a hurry. I was hurt. I expected a little more of a goodbye, like a kiss or something, but no he just said bye and walked away. He barely said anything on the way back to the dorm, talk about an awkward ten minute walk..Once I got into the dorm, I flopped on my bed and fell asleep dreaming of Damon.

**Damon POV**

Shit. I CANNOT be falling for a human.

AN: Next Chapters in Damon's pov! Reviews make the chapters come faster & make me happy =)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

**Damon POV:**

Never in my life have I ever felt something like I did when I kissed her. Not even with Katherine. This scared the almost living shit out of me. I realized walking back to the house, that I was going to have to scare her away from me. I did not want to condemn her to this life. I also didn't want her introduced to the dangers this life has. It would be too risky, and she would end up dead, it was inevitable.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Stefan asked when I walked into the door.

"None of your business, little brother. How's that girl of yours treating you?" I asked, wanting the attention off myself. I am not one to show weakness and this girl was becoming one of those weaknesses.

"Jen? She's good. It's going to be a disappointment to her though when I leave soon and go back to Italy to be with Elena." He said. Elena was his dream girl. Of course he would want her because she looked EXACTLY like Katherine. That boy never got over her. Of course, her personality was different though. Elena held herself well, and did not back down from a challenge. I was once trying to win her heart over, but that ended quickly because I finally realized that she was not Katherine, and she was sort of a bitch. Stefan really only came back because he felt the need to look after his big brother and make sure I don't destroy the world. A very tempting idea. Of course, I only came back to college because I was looking for my next meal. Who knew that college girls are so yummy? And they always come in groups. Perfect. I headed upstairs and realized that maybe while I am staying here for a little bit, I should probably sign up for classes. Make it easier for me to find my next meal.

**Kaylee POV:**

I. Hate. Monday's.

Seriously, the worst day ever. I was out all weekend partying with Jen and haven't seen Damon since Friday night. I was hoping if we passed his house he would invite us in, but I didn't want to go back to a vampire meeting ground. So we just hung out at Jeff's cousins house.

Why I scheduled a 9 am class on Monday is beyond me. If I was smart, I wouldn't schedule classes until noon. Luckily it was psychology, something I actually like. So it was worth it getting up in the morning to attend the class. We were learning about ink blobs and what they represent, so really there is no right or wrong answer.

I was running a bit late to class because I decided to stop by the coffee shop and pick up a hot chocolate. No other way to start the morning without a hot chocolate. I quickly ran into the room and noticed that there weren't many seats left. It was a full class with 250 students in there. Of course the teacher wouldn't notice if I was running a bit late. At least I showed up. I quickly found a seat towards the back and scooted down to it. I didn't take notice who I sat next too, until they started leaning the other way. I quickly turned to see who it was.

"Damon?" I asked. Surely it was him. He was wearing dark jeans, a tight black shirt, and a leather jacket. His hair was still wet from getting out of the shower, and hanging slightly in front of his eyes. His eyes looked dark, and annoyed. I don't know why they would be annoyed. All I did was sit next to him. I haven't talked to him since Friday.

"Hi." Was all he said in return. He quickly refocused his attention to the teacher, hoping I wouldn't say anything else to him. I started to pay attention to the teacher too, but I couldn't give him my complete attention because I wanted to know why Damon wasn't talking to me, and looking at me like I did something wrong. I wanted answers.

(_Kaylee, _**Damon)**

_Why do you not look happy to see me?_

**Not a morning person.**

_Oh. You just looked annoyed. Did I do something wrong?_

**Come over tonight, around 7. Alone. We need to talk.**

With this, I quickly crumpled up the note and threw it into my bag. The rest of class was awkward to say the least. Not once during the rest of class did he say anything to me or acknowledge my presence. When class was dismissed, he quickly ran out of class. I took my time and made my way out.

The rest of my classes that day were pretty boring. I was dying to know what Damon wanted to talk about. My classes were over by 1 and I had plenty of time before I had to go to Damon's. I got some lunch and then thought I should take a nap. I was up early and had no clue how long I would be out with Damon tonight, if I was even coming home at all.

Six o'clock rolled around and I figured I might as well get prettied up for this event. If I'm going to die tonight, I at least want to look good in my casket. So, after raiding Jen's wardrobe, I finally decided on jean short shorts, and a black tube top. I loved the summer weather and how I got perfectly tan and could pull off wearing black without looking like a vampire (haha). I put on a little make up. Not pack it on like those stupid cows do. Just some eye liner, mascara, a little blush and some eye shadow. I found a short pair of black heels and threw those on. By the time I was ready it was 6:45 and about time to head over to his house. I was a little worried about what he was going to say, and what he was planning on doing. He didn't look too happy today when he found out I was in the same class as him. I finally reached his house with five minutes to spare. I hesitantly knocked on the door, knowing that all the other occupants of the house were vampires as well. I was relieved when Stefan opened the door, at least I knew he wouldn't kill me.

"Hey Stefan, I'm here to see Damon. Is he here?" I asked, wondering if he was even home.

"Yeah, he's upstairs in his room. I'm sure you know where it is." He said and opened the door a little bit wider for me to walk in. "And don't worry, there's no other vampires that live here. It's just me and Damon. The ones from the party were just visiting." He whispered before quickly running out of the house. I felt relieved that all the other vampires had gone away. But who knows, they could still be in town. I slowly crept up towards Damon's room. His door was slightly ajar, so I peaked in. He was there all right, but he looked more stressed out than he did earlier today in psych. He was pacing back and forth in his room. He didn't even notice that I was here. I quietly knocked on the door before pushing it open all the way. He turned to look at me, and his stressed appearance soon turned to a hard look of hunger.

AN: Hey everybody! hope you like this chapter! Review it if you love it or if you hate it! or just because! Reviews make the next chapter come in faster!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

**Damon POV:**

All throughout the day I was trying to plan how to scare her. I knew she would be over tonight and I needed to prove to her that I WAS deadly, and she should not have feelings for me. I needed her feelings for me to be those of fear and hatred. I didn't want to damn her to this life. This wasn't even a life, it was just an existence. Never growing old, never having children, never wanting anything except blood. Speaking of blood, it would probably be a good idea to catch a good meal before she came over. Granted, I am sure that would scare her, I didn't want to push it to that extreme. I finally decided a quick flash of the fangs, and moving at inhuman speeds should scare her enough.

Finally satisfied on my decision, I headed out to the student center to find my next meal. It took no longer than five minutes before I had some girl eating out of the palm of my hand. I quickly lead her out of the building and towards the woods. Lucky for me, this campus was surrounded by woods. I quickly finished and compelled her to forget everything. It was only noon and I decided that it would be okay to skip the rest of my classes for the day. I mean, I have lived through everything that has happened. I'm pretty sure that I would be able to pass these classes no problem. Sadly though, I realized that I would have to wait 7 hours until I see her.

Seven. Hours. Later. I was waiting for her to come over. I had been doing nothing but thinking if I really wanted to do this. To scare her into hating me. Part of me didn't want to lose her, but the other part told me if I wanted her safe, I have to do this. I had been pacing my room, I didn't even hear her knock on the front door. Heck, I didn't even hear her come up the stairs. When I heard her knock at my bedroom door, I nearly jumped I was so surprised, not an easy thing to do with me.

I turned around and saw her. What she was wearing nearly knocked me off my feet. I haven't seen someone look as good in black except for myself. What I did next was totally unexpected on both parties. My hunger came back instantly.

**Kaylee's P.O.V.**

The way he looked at me should have made me scared, but for some reason I wasn't. What he did next though was surprising to say the least.

Within a second he was at my side, pulling me into the room. Next thing I knew, the back of my knees were hitting the edge of the bed. I fell backwards onto the bed and Damon fell on top of me. Next thing I knew, his lips were attacking mine. I wasn't complaining. Soon, he pushed his tongue through my lips, taking control of the kiss. He moved us both back further onto the bed, never once breaking the kiss. It soon became very heated and he took off my shirt, while I took off his. If I thought his face was flawless, his body was even more flawless. He had a perfect set of washboard abs. I couldn't help but run my fingers over them, making him shiver and return to attacking my lips. This was definitely not what I expected when I came over today. Here I thought he was going to kill me, but instead here he is making out with me. His hands found my boobs and began kneading those. It felt good and I let out a moan. When I did that, three things happened instantaneously. One, Damon stopped kissing me, two, Damon was across the room faster than I would have ever thought possible, three, he turned around to hide his face from me.

I composed myself, trying to figure out what the hell just happened between us. I thought he was upset that it had progressed as far as it had. I got up to go comfort him and tell him everything was okay and it wasn't just his fault. When I got over to him though, I realized that was not the reason why he turned away from me.

I turned him around to face me, but it wasn't the usual Damon face staring back at me. No, this was the vampire Damon. While being here, I completely forgot exactly what he was. His eyes were darker than black, if that was even possible. And then I noticed his mouth. His canines were extended into fangs. He quickly grabbed me and turned me and pushed me against the wall. I saw his head incline toward my neck. Although I would never admit it to him, I was completely terrified of him this moment. I was hoping he realized what he was doing before it was too late. His lips were practically touching my neck when I let out a tiny squeak. He must have heard it, because once it came out, he backed up and looked at me.

"Now are you afraid of me?" He asked, canines still fully extended. He seemed to want the honest truth. He looked as if what I said could either make his world, or destroy it. He looked vulnerable. I quickly realized that this was the Damon who thought he was pure evil, and no one would ever be able to love him. He thought he was damned to live eternity alone. I realized that I wanted to be afraid of him, but with him looking as vulnerable as he did this moment, I knew I could never be afraid of him. He wouldn't hurt me intentionally. So, I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed him. With his canines fully extended, I just walked right up to him and kissed him. I wanted him to know he was not alone in the world, I would be there for him. Our kiss quickly grew passionate and before I knew what I was doing, I was running my tongue over his canines. This must have only excited him more because he quickly picked me up, causing me to wrap my legs around him, and pushed me against the wall, still never breaking the kiss. I could instantly feel how hard he was, and although I wanted to show him I wasn't afraid of him, I knew he still wasn't getting any from me, yet. I had to pull my mouth away to breathe, and when I did, Damon kept kissing me, planting little kisses all the way down my jaw, and down my neck, and stopped at the crook of my neck and shoulder. I could instantly feel my heartbeat go faster, afraid of what was to come. But he only planted an open mouthed kiss there then returned to my lips.

Half an hour later, we finally finished kissing for now. I quickly threw back on my shirt, surprised at how far it actually went. I walked over to him sitting on the edge of his bed. I wrapped my arms around him in a casual hug and leaned into him.

"I'm guessing this isn't what you wanted to talk about when you invited me over tonight." I assumed.

"Not quite." He said smiling, flashing me those deadly pearly whites. "But, it was much better than what I had planned." He said. Quickly, he picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He came and laid next to me, and actually started cuddling. Who knew vampires liked to cuddle?

I didn't realize how late I actually stayed there. When I glanced up at the clock it was nearing midnight. There was no way I had been here that long! I started to get up, ready to make the walk back to my dorm, before Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me back down to the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked, clearly irritated I was moving.

"Damon its almost midnight. I need to get back to my dorm and get some sleep." I said, trying to break his grasp on my arm.

"I don't think so. There are dangerous things outside at this time of night." He said flashing me those teeth.

"Well, I don't think anything outside could possibly be as dangerous as you." I said leaning down to give him a quick kiss.

"Well that is true. But I still don't want you going out there. Please just stay the night. I'll be a perfect gentleman, I swear. I'll even sleep on the couch if you want me too." He said.

"Fine. And no, you don't have to sleep on the couch, it's your room, you should sleep on the bed, I will go sleep on the couch." I said grabbing a pillow and a blanket and moving to the couch in the corner of his room.

"I don't think so. No lady will be sleeping on the couch. Why don't we just both sleep on the bed?" He asked, his eyes pleading. How could I say no?

"Fine, but no hanky panky. Just sleep." I said, I think I was going to have a harder time keeping that rule than him.

"If you are going to be wearing that to bed, then no promises. You are welcome to a pair of my boxers and a shirt, and the bathrooms right there if you want to change." He said. I realized that I didn't want to sleep in the clothing I had on, and I HATED sleeping in a bra. So I got up and grabbed a pair of his boxers (black of course) and the only white tee shirt he had. I quickly went to the bathroom and changed. When I came out and went back into the bed, Damon had that same hungry look on his face. "Really? Could you at least do me the decency and wear a bra? Now it's going to be even _harder_." He said pressing his groin into my butt, finally getting at what he ment.

"Oops, sorry. Not my problem." I said and quickly snuggled deeper into the covers. Pretty soon I felt the mattress move and he got out of bed. Before I could ask where he was going, he was taking off his shirt and his jeans, and crawled right back into bed. I was in trouble. I groaned.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" He asked, as I nodded, I knew if he only wore that to bed, the I would DEFINITELY not be sleeping."Oops, sorry. Not my problem." He said as he cuddled up behind me. Jerk. Two can play at this game. I moved my butt a little bit, making it seem like I was getting it comfortable, just so happens it was pressed up against his dick. He groaned, obviously annoyed at how I wasn't going to let him win. He decided to push his dick against my ass. This was not going to get us any sleep. I scooted away from him, leaving some distance between us, but he quickly covered that distance and once again was pressing into me. And he was VERY hard. So I kept on teasing him back.

Before I knew it. He picked me up and flipped me on my back. While he crawled up and hovered over me. His lips instantly met mine and the war began with who was going to win the dominance. After a while, he won, of course. Stupid vampire strength. Pretty soon the kisses slowed down and were then nothing but little pecks.

"Are you going to let me sleep now? Or are you just going to be teasing me all night long. Because whether you like it or not, we have to get up for class in about 6 hours, I would appreciate at least a LITTLE sleep, or at least something a little more active." He said wagging his eyebrows suggestively. I just rolled my eyes at him. Quickly I popped up before he rolled off me and planted a quick kiss on his lips. It took him by surprise. But we finally retreated to our previous positions. Only this time there was no teasing. Only two people cuddling together and falling asleep. I quickly fell asleep in the arms of the monster who I knew deep down was good.

**Damon P.O.V.**

'I am so fucked', I thought before I fell asleep. 'I am falling for this girl HARD. I thought showing her the real side of me would scare her off, but no, she does the exact opposite of what I think she is going to do and KISSES me! It was the best kiss I've ever had! And trust me, there have been PLENTLY! I am so fucked. Guess I better enjoy the ride before it gets bumpy.' I fell asleep quickly with the girl who is capturing the heart of a monster in my arms.

**Reviews Are Lovely =) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

**Kaylee P.O.V.**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my alarm on my phone going off. At least I knew that if it was my phone, I wasn't going to throw it across the room against the wall, like so many alarm clocks found out. Once I came to my senses, I realized that I wasn't in my dorm. All the memories of last night, and early this morning, came flooding back into my head. I sat up in bed in a hurry.

Only after I did this did I notice the sleeping figure next to me. Damon was still sleeping, somehow managing to sleep through Keith Urban blaring off my phone. He looked so peaceful and human when he slept. I slowly laid back down, I figured I still had about ten more minutes until I actually had to get up and start functioning for class. I stealthy cuddled back up next to Damon, I mean who would pass up an opportunity like this? I closed my eyes only for a few minutes..

I awoke to the smell of bacon. I sat up quickly realizing that I am probably late for class and I fell back asleep. Sure enough, I missed BOTH my 8:30 and 9:45 class. It was 10:30. So much for going to class today. I made my way downstairs to see Damon cooking.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. I hope you like bacon." He said grinning.

"Morning, what time did you get up at?" I asked.

"Oh, probably around 9. I knew I probably should have woken you up for class, but you looked tired and so peaceful when you slept, so I just let you sleep. What's one day of missing class?"

"Yeah, it is only one day I guess. What time do you have class?"

"Technically, I had class at 9, and again at noon and one, but I don't have to go. It's just a disguise." He said flashing me his teeth.

"You should go to class, if you're paying for it, you should go."

"Yes, but why would I rather be sitting in a classroom, with the teacher droning on and on about something I LIVED through, or I could spend the day here, with you."

"Well, when you put it that way, I think you should skip."

"Mmm…That's what I thought too." He said leaning in for a kiss. Too soon though, my stomach grumbled, wanting that bacon cooking on the stove. Damon pulled away and started taking the bacon off the stove. "Time for you to eat." He said, placing the plate of food down in front of me.

"Speaking of eating…When do you have to go…uhm…hunt?" I asked.

"Soon. Last night was a bit more than I expected. I figured you could take a shower here and freshen up while I went out. Or you could watch tv and wait til I got back for that shower." He said winking.

"Hmm. Thanks for the offer, but I am going to have to deny your request."

"But don't you want to be all go green, lets save the planet! By showering together? You are being extremely wasteful."

"I may be, but luckily for the planet, I take quick showers. And I think if we took a shower together, it would definitely take longer than both of us taking separate ones." I said smirking, knowing I had him there.

After breakfast, I attempted to do my dishes, but Damon just pushed me away and told me he would do them himself. So, I ran upstairs to go take that shower. His shower has to be cleaner than those in the dorms, disgusting. I couldn't wait! My first clean shower in over a week! You ever know that feeling of getting undressed and then you can't figure out how to work the shower? Yeah, one of THOSE kind of days. I found a towel and wrapped it around me and slowly crept into the kitchen knowing that most likely where Damon was going to be.

"Uhm, could you help me with the shower?" I asked, feeling extremely exposed in just a towel.

"You are such a little tease." He said creeping closer to me.

"No really, I don't know how to work your shower."

"Alright, let's go up and I'll show you how to use it, since you will probably be using it more than once."He said leading me back upstairs towards the bathroom. He showed me how to turn it on and adjust the water temperature. I felt like a complete idiot on how easy it actually was.

"Thanks Damon." I said, waiting for him to leave so I could get into the shower.

"Oh come on, no peep show? I did just save your life by showing you how to turn on a shower."

"Nope, now can you please leave? I don't want to waste the water you're so worried about."

"Fine, just one thing first." He said, stalking towards me with that predatory walk. Next thing I know, he picked me up and pushed me against the wall, his mouth attacking mine. I quickly returned the fervor of the kiss. My hands tangled in his hair while his hands crept slowly up my thighs under the towel. He let go of me for a second, and before my feet even touched the ground, his shirt and jeans were off. Stupid vampire speed. The bathroom was quickly getting steamy, and not just from the shower. I finally pulled away from Damon, though it was getting harder and harder to resist him.

"Damon, I really have to shower, and you need to hunt."

"Oh come on, please? Let me just help you wash your back." He said with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Nice try, but no. I can do it myself thank you." I said, knowing full well, if I were to say yes, things would cross the line, and quickly.

"Fine, I'll be back soon." He said kissing my forehead before leaving the bathroom.

The shower felt amazing. I loved not having to wear my flip flops in there and not be worried about getting some gross foot fungus or something. When I came out of the bathroom, there was a note from Damon on the bed.

_Out to eat, We will pick up where_

_we left off when I get back ;) _

_Damon_

I smiled at the note. Although I shouldn't be because he was out hunting innocent humans, but hey, everyone's gotta eat right? And it's not like he has to kill them. I quickly made myself comfy back in his clothes and cuddled up on the couch to watch some TV.

**Damon P.O.V.**

Walking out of that bathroom was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. But I could see where she was coming from. We only had known each other for a week or two, and we were just starting off. But that didn't mean I didn't want it to progress A LOT faster. Soon enough though, she will be mine.

As I headed out of the house, I started walking towards the main campus, hoping there was some good picking around the student center. It didn't disappoint. I soon found a girl and led her towards the woods. I was pretty excited I could lure her away so quickly, this only meant I could get back quicker to Kaylee.

Once I had my fill, I compelled her to forget everything that just happened and go back to campus. It's a good thing I am so good looking, otherwise this would be extremely hard. Once she started to walk away, I heard a twig snap behind me. I quickly spun around and saw the last person on earth I would have expected.

"Hello Damon, long time no see."

"Katherine." I said, I wanted nothing to do with this bitch. She left me. She deserved to die. And I was more than willing to do it this minute.

"I see that you have been having fun with the girls on campus." She said, looking at my bloodied lips. I simply nodded, not wanting to talk to her, I know it was childish, but oh well! "So why isn't it that you are drinking from the one you had stay at your place last night? Kaylee isn't it?" She said, smirking, knowing she had found some sort of weakness in my armor suit.

"What does she have to do with any of this?" I asked, not in the mood to play any games.

"Well, I don't like people touching what is mine, and not their's."

"I'm not yours Katherine. You lost me once I tried to save you from the tomb you were never even locked in. You left me. You had me searching for you for 150 years. 150 years that are now wasted."

"Does your little pet know about me?"

"No, and she never will. Even if she does ask about you somehow, I will just tell her you were the biggest mistake of my life."

"Well now, I wouldn't go that far. Biggest mistake, really? That hurts Damon."

"Tough shit. Now what do you want?"

"I told you, I don't like people touching my things. If I knew where Stefan was then I would kill Elena, but he escaped with her before I got the chance. I am not going to take that chance though with you and her. Leave her, or I will kill her. You have until sundown." She said as she turned around leaving. "Oh and you know I wouldn't test me on this. I am 100% serious. If you are not alone in the boarding house by nightfall, and she is off somewhere crying about how you broke her heart, then I will kill her. You of all people know how insensitive I can be, so it wouldn't bother me a bit to kill her." Then she disappeared as quickly as she came.

As I made my way back to the boarding house, I realized there was only one thing I could do. I had to tell her that I couldn't see her anymore. That she needed to leave me alone and never speak to me again. Although it was going to kill me inside, I knew I had to put on the tough exterior in order to completely pull this off. As I walked up the front porch to the door, I took a deep, unneeded breath before walking in.

She was there cuddled up with a blanket watching that stupid movie twilight, I mean seriously, at least could they get the vampires right and not have them put all of us to shame? Sparkle? Really? Are we the tooth fairy now? When she saw me enter, she immediately got up and tackled me with a hug. Once she realized that I wasn't returning the hug, she backed off.

"What's wrong?"

"Kaylee, I don't want to see you anymore." I knew she didn't believe me for a second by the look she was giving me. I really was going to break her heart. I felt like more of a monster now than I ever did before. "I only was using you to see if I could sleep with you before I drank you dry. Apparently the sleeping with you part didn't work out, and I just drank so leave before I get thirsty again."

"If you think I am going to believe that then your stupider than you look." She said, though I knew the words I said hurt her deep, she just didn't want to show it. She was strong, she wasn't going to back down without a fight. But I knew if I wanted to protect her, then I would have to scare her away again. Hopefully this time will go differently than last..I could feel my eyes darkening, and my fangs extend. Her eyes got wide and her face turned pale.

"I am going to ask you one more time to leave, before you learn what it costs to be friends with a vampire. There is no such thing as human friends to a vampire, only toys that are soon disposed of. If you do not leave in five minutes then you will be disposed of, just like every other one of my previous toys have been. Your five minutes starts now." I said.

I knew it cut her deep, seeing my face like this and me threatening her life. But she would be safe, I knew she would never forgive me for this, but I had to do what I have to do. One day she will realize that I wasn't worth it, and she will meet a man who can give her everything I can't. A life, happiness, children. They will grow old together, and die. Not one stay the eternal stud at 22, and the others body changing with age and the demands of the everyday world. Before I knew it, she was coming down the stairs with her bag and ran out the front door without even a goodbye.

I hope she knew in her bag she took the last human part of my heart with her. One day hopefully I can explain everything to her. Hopefully she can forgive me for this. Once I take care of Katherine, I will go back to her. But to get rid of Katherine, I think I need my brothers help with that one. I quickly sent him a text explaining the situation. Hopefully it will not take too long before she does move on and find someone new.

**Reviews= Love! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

**Kaylee P.O.V.**

I knew something must have happened when Damon told me to leave. He walked in the house looking like shit. I didn't believe for a second anything that he said. Although I thought I would make it easier on him and leave, plus the vampire face still creeped me out a little.

When I got back to the dorms, I noticed Jen was crying on her bed. I usually didn't know what to do with people who cry, so I casually went over to her and sat down beside her.

"Jen what's wrong?" I asked.

"That stupid Stefan Salvatore is what's wrong." She answered angrily.

"What happened? What did he do to you?" I asked worried about her. I knew he was a vampire and I knew what they were capable of. I didn't want her getting caught up in this world. Sadly, I was already caught up in it.

"He left. He apparently has a girlfriend over in Italy. I can't believe I am so stupid to think someone like him didn't have a girlfriend already! Ugh. I give up on guys. I am just going to play the field, never settle down, never get married." She said, crushing her face into a pillow. I was glad nothing serious happened to her. And at least with Stefan gone, then she wouldn't be caught up in the supernatural world. It's a good thing this happened. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. I just rubbed her back hoping to calm her down a little bit. After a while, she fell asleep and I tip toed out of her room and shut the door.

I decided that it would be best to stay away from Damon. After all, he is the one who told me to stay away from him. But even so, I was going to make sure every time I saw him, he realized that I was the best thing he has ever given up. Sadly, that ment looking presentable for psychology class that he was in with me.

That night was spent of me and Jen both crying ourselves to sleep. But I promised myself, this was the one and only time I was ever going to cry for Damon Salvatore.

I had not seen Damon for the rest of the week. He never showed up for class, and after a while, I decided to give up trying to look good for class. The weekend came and went, and still no sign of him. Jen, apparently, had more than just a school girl crush on Stefan. I felt bad for her. She never wanted to go out anymore and was always locked in her room. After 2 weeks, I finally decided that it was time for us both to move on from our Salvatore brother break up. We went out for the whole weekend and had fun. And even met a few cuties named Matt and Tyler. Things were starting to look up again, but that still didn't keep my mind from returning to the dark man that consumed almost my every thought.

**Damon P.O.V.**

Once I told Stefan about the huge, colossal problem we had, he took the first plane to Kent. Luckily, Elena had a friend named Bonnie who was a witch and agreed to help us since Katherine was also threatening Elena. Pretty soon, we had a plan formed and we were ready to take action. I just hope that Kaylee would forgive me after this.

Katherine was easy to find. All we had to do was find the best house in town to search and poof, there she was. Bonnie put a spell on the house not allowing Katherine to leave. Stefan and I went into the house to get rid of this bitch once and for all.

"Katherine, I know you are here, come on out and play." I said. Stefan was behind me with a wooden stake ready to kill.

"Well, well, look who it is. My two favorite brothers finally returned to me. Did you miss me that much? It sure didn't take you long to come find me." She said. I could tell Stefan getting a little nervous, I mean I was too, this was our first love we were going to kill. But Stefan had the added pressure of Katherine looking exactly like Elena. Glad I was the smart one and decided to find myself a better looking woman. Also lucky for me, I don't think anyone else on the planet looked like her. Unless she had a twin…Hmm. That would be hot. _Damon stop thinking about that now!_ I urged myself. I needed to be completely focused on our task here.

"I don't believe you boys just came here to chat?" She said and stalked over to us. Before we knew what was happening, she had Stefan pinned down to the ground, and his wooden stake. _Perfect, looks like I have to do everything myself._

Katherine was aiming the stake at Stefan's heart_. No one is going to kill my brother but me._ I quickly tackled her off of him and stole the stake and drove it into her heart.

"Now you will learn not to threaten me. Got it bitch?" I said, as I watched her slowly turn into a corpse below me. I got up off of her and went to help up my brother. When we arrived at the front door, Bonnie let down the spell and we all went back to where we came from.

Once I got back to the school, I knew I should probably go face Kaylee sooner rather than later. I haven't seen her in 2 weeks. I was afraid to keep tabs on her because I knew that Katherine would be watching my every move. It was Friday night and I figured she was at her friend Jeff's cousins house, where we first met. I decided to go there first to see if I could find her.

I wish I hadn't found her. She was there alright. Grinding up on a guy I heard whose name was Tyler. I didn't like the way he looked at her. And I didn't like the way she looked back. I guess this is what I deserve though. No one should have to be with a monster. I slowly walked out of the room and left the house.

Feeling defeated, I quickly found the closest girl by the woods and drained her. I didn't know any other way. I knew pretending to be human was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have denied my true nature. I am a killer. Killing people for blood is what I do. I do not waste my time on some _girl_. I am not like my brother. I won't give into that way. Time to release what I really am to this campus.

**Kaylee P.O.V.**

While dancing with Tyler, I realized that this isn't where I wanted to be. I wanted to be dancing with my vampire. Even if he didn't want me anymore. I quickly excused myself and went out back to get some fresh air. Call me lame, but I wished on the first star I saw that I could see Damon again.

Ever hear the phrase 'be careful what you wish for'? Yeah, I wish I would have taken that into consideration because it actually does work at times. Back in the woods I saw two figures. One of them seemed to be struggling, but gave up quickly. I walked a little closer and recognized who it was. Although I didn't know the girl, the guy was definitely Damon. I let out a gasp as I realized what he was doing.

He must have heard me because soon his head popped up. He had on his vampire face which looked ten times more frightening with the blood dripping down his chin. He dropped the girl and took off quicker than anything I would have imagined possible. I grabbed the girl and ran inside while some people called 911 to help her.

Once the EMT's arrived, everyone went back home. I found out Jen had left almost an hour ago and realized I would be walking back to the dorms alone tonight. It was a long walk back to the dorms, and almost 3 am. The one thing about not going to school in the city, is that at night, the sky is pitch black. No lights, no cars, nothing. I held onto my cell phone tightly, just in case something were to happen.

Finally, after the longest walk home of my life, I saw my building. There was a figure sitting outside of the door on a bench. I quickly realized it to be Damon. I froze, remembering the last time I saw him, but then remember that this is _ Damon, _the man I was hoping to prove was still human. I cautiously walked up to him and sat down on the bench besides him.

"You shouldn't have seen that tonight, I'm sorry." He said, not looking up from the ground.

"Yeah, well I did. But I understand that you have to feed, but why did you drain her so much?"

"I saw you, dancing with Tyler. I remembered you and me dancing like that once, I snapped."

"What does it matter to you anyways? You were the one who told me to stay away from you. Did that mean that I was never allowed to see anyone else again?" I asked. Getting angry that he thinks he can just walk out of my life but dictate how I live it.

"I only said that to protect you. Apparently Katherine wasn't dead. That one day I went to hunt, she said if I didn't leave you then she was going to kill you. But Stefan and I took care of her. Your safe now and that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry you had to kill her, I know that you still loved her. It must have been hard." He smirked.

"It wasn't hard. And I haven't loved her since I met you." He said smiling. I didn't know what to say. What were you supposed to say when a vampire admits that he loves you and killed his ex for you?

"Thanks. I can't say it back yet though. I know I definitely have feelings for you, but you just up and left. I can't forgive that easily. Time heals everything though." I said. He nodded his head in understanding. "But, can you promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"Next time you hunt, can you _try_ not to kill the person? That girl today was barely left alive."

"Yes, but she was left alive because of _you_. If you hadn't appeared, then she most certainly would have been dead. You bring out my humanity. With you gone, so is that." He said sincerely. "So what's going on with you and that Tyler kid?"

"Damon Salvatore, are you jealous?"

"No, I just don't like to share."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. I just met him tonight and he was a good dance partner, although I think you were a_ little_ bit better."

"I should be, I've been around since almost every dance has been invented and mastered them all." He said smirking, proud of himself.

"Well I should go inside, it's getting late out." I said getting up. He stood also.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again. Once again, I am sorry for everything. I should have told you the truth, or at least stayed with you and protected you. I could have taken her by myself."

"Damon, it's over and done with. Let's just let it go. Okay?" I said unlocking the door to the building and stepping inside.

"Fine. But do I at least get a good night's kiss?"

"Sure, come and get it." I said smirking, while holding the door open for him.

"Uhm, I cannot come inside." He said hesitantly.

"Why?"

"No one has invited me in. As a vampire you have to be invited into places where humans live and sleep, otherwise it would give you guys an unfair advantage."

"Damon, please come in." With that being said, he walked into my building with a proud smile on his face. He then came close to me and kissed me. "Would you like to spend the night here? I have a double room, so Jen would never have to know and we would have a room to ourselves."

"I would love to." He said, following me up the stairs to my room. We snuck in quietly and shut my door. He started kissing me again, and as much as I hated to, I knew we couldn't keep it up.

"Damon, as much as I would love to keep kissing you, we really do need to sleep. Since you are sleeping over I figure I might as well tell you that my parents are visiting tomorrow and are taking me out to lunch. Perfect time for you to meet them." I said smiling.

"Oh yes, I can see it now, 'hi I am Kaylee's boyfriend, Damon. And yes, I did just sleep here last night and a few weeks ago she spent the night at my house. Also I am a blood thirsty vampire.' I can see this going _very _well. But if it means so much to you then yes, I would love to accompany you to lunch with your parents tomorrow." He said. "Luckily for you, you have already met my whole family with Stefan. Guess it's my turn now."

After a few more kisses, we both changed for bed and crawled in together. It was one of the best night's sleep I've had.

**AN:**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for the update. So much going on! Hope you liked this sorta extra long chapter! Next one will be up sooner I promise! Reviews are always nice =)**


End file.
